A night with my mind
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Mort has a little trouble with his more evil self. Shooter expects things from Mort that the man may not be able to handle. slash Mort X Shooter.


Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Window, or any of the characters.

This is my first Johnny Depp Secret Window fanfic. Don't give me bullshit for it. This is also a request that one of my friends gave to me. So, I hope you all enjoy this. I know my friend will.

Chapter 1: A night with my mind

Mort blinked a few times. He gave a low sigh, "NO!" He then turned back around and began to walk over to his couch.

Shooter jumped forward, "Wait! Please? Just this once?"

Mort turned back to his evil imagination, "I don't care if you are my mirror image, I said no!" Mort yelled at the image of himself.

Shooter looked like Mort only he wore a hat that covered his eyes a bit. He also had a very evil look in his eyes. (So, shooterMort Johnny Depp, Don't go thinking this: Shooter farm guy Not Johnny Depp.)

Shooter let a hiss escape his lips and he leaned against the wall and looked at Mort, "Why though? Ya take all the fun out of life ya know?"

Mort dropped down onto his couch, letting his face become buried in the pillow. "Shut up." Came his muffled answer.

Shooter gave a nod and bowed his head, "I see. So, we 'ave ta do this the 'ard way?"

Mort gave a groan, "No, we aren't doing anything hard, or easy."

Everything was silent. In fact, it was so quiet; Mort took it as a bit unusual. Mort picked his head up slowly and tried to look at the area where Shooter had been standing. But when Mort peered at the area where his mirror image had stood, and saw no one, he felt a shiver crawl through him. He gave a sigh, "Maybe he went back in my head for good." He lay back down on his pillow.

Then, something came down on Mort's head. That's when Mort knew that the evil mirror image was on top of him, or at least on his head.

Shooter then said, "As if ya ever went an' got a say in this!"

Mort tried to pick himself up but soon found himself being forced down even more.

Shooter's legs rested on each side of Mort's side. And leaving Shooter's butt to rest on Mort's middle back.

Mort gave a shove, "Get off!" He tried to pick up his right arm and tried to hit his reflection. Instead though, Shooter pinned down each of Mort's arm, making it even harder for him to move. Shooter looked down at the blond and brown head below and leant down. He found his way to Mort's ear and said, "This will be easy, or hard. Ta tell ya the truth, I'm kinda hard." He licked the side of Mort's neck and drew up to his ear. He took Mort's ear into his mouth and then bit down on his earlobe.

Mort couldn't suppress a small moan. For some odd reason, this all felt good to him.

Shooter gave a small laugh, "See, its not that bad. I promise I won' hurt ya." He kissed Mort very gently on his cheek, "Promise."

Mort bucked up, "Okay! Enough get the hell off of me!"

Shooter, who was momentarily stunned by how Mort had bucked him up in the air gave another hiss, "Why can't you just let me have you body?"

Mort could feel his anger burst, "Because, I said no! An' you have your own body, which need I remind you, weighs a lot!" He rasped out.

Shooter tilted his hat forward, giving himself a sinister look that hid his eyes, "I'm not that fat. I'm not fat at all!" He yelled as he pushed Mort's head into the pillow.

Mort made a struggle as soon as he felt his hands become free.

Shooter gave a grunt as one of the flailing hands hit him. He grabbed onto Mort's robe and pulled it up over his hands and around his head, preoccupying his upper half. Shooter then began to pull off Mort's pants.

Mort didn't know he was going to have to wrestle with one of his hands, his head and his robe while Shooter took off his pants, 'Damn it!' He thought in his head.

Mort could feel his lower body touch couch. He gave a small quiver at the felt that lie under him.

Shooter smiled as he ripped off (quite violently) Mort's underwear. He gave a smile, 'Good, it's the same as mine.' He gave a small laugh at the thought.

Mort could feel his face turn red, 'Is he laughing at me?' He gave another shudder as he came across the thought that he now had Shooter over him.

During all of the fighting though, Shooter had managed to get Mort to lie on his back. He decided that he had given Mort enough trouble with the robe and helped him take it off.

Mort glared up at Shooter. Shooter only latched onto Mort's wrists again and then began to press his lips against Mort's.

Mort blushed under the lips of Shooter.

Shooter forced Mort's mouth to submit into letting him enter. As soon as Shooter was in though, it was an all out tongue war.

Mort gave a moan as he felt the other's tongue sweep and inspect his own mouth. He even tried to keep his tongue away from Shooter's. Shooter wouldn't have that though. Mort should have known better.

While Shooter was kissing Mort, he let his hands look for Mort's dick. He found it and grabbed on, he could feel the pre cum on the head. He backed out of Mort, and then leaned down.

Shooter breathed hot breath onto Mort's now hard cock.

Mort gave an s mall groan of pleasure as Shooter claimed the dick for his own. He could feel Shooter's lips move around his unit like a soft silk. He moaned when Shooter's tongue began to work along with his lips now and again letting Shooter's teeth lightly hit his own shaft.

Shooter gave a smile as he teased Mort's dick. Then, he began to suck harder.

Mort gave a groan as he felt his throb begin to race toward his release. He raced through his mind asking himself if this was right or not. But those said thoughts turned to ones of pure pleasure.

Shooter felt Mort's cum race into his mouth. He smiled crazily as he swallowed it as Mort watched. Then he leant down to give the cock one final sweep as he gave a glance back to Mort.

Mort looked at the man in front of him. He gave a groan as he tried to catch his breath.

Shooter crawled up higher to Mort. He grabbed his waist as he eased it off of the ground some more.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Mort's worried voice was somewhat nervous because he knew damn well what Shooter's intentions were. He just wasn't sure if he was ready to accept them yet.

Shooter gave a chuckle, "Hn, just let me take it from 'ere love." He rubbed his own dick to make sure that he was still hard. Then he placed a finger to Mort's mouth, "Spit."

Mort gave him a funny look. Shooter then decided to elaborate, "For lubrication."

Mort decided to listen and he oiled Shooter's fingers with spit.

Shooter took the spit and rubbed it around his cock. Mort watched as Shooter began to pick up Mort's legs and then rest them on his shoulders.

Mort clasped a hand over himself as he said, "Wait, I don't think we should do this!"

"We have come too far to stop- now, so sit back, and enjoy." Shooter rasped out a bit angrily.

Mort shivered, "But…"

"But nothin'! You are gonna give it ta me!" Shooter said as he shoved Mort's hands out of the way and then began to ease himself in.

Mort shut his eyes and then gave a small gasp as he felt himself being violated.

Shooter stopped and slowly got use to the feel. He was cursing himself for not preparing Mort more.

Mort was cursing Shooter for not preparing him more. He felt Shooter throb inside of him.

Shooter leaned down and whispered gently, "Ya ready?"

"I hate you!" came an angered reply.

Shooter trusted into him sharply and then quickly came back out. He gave a sharp venomous smile when he got a scream from the man under him. "Don't forget who is in charge here."

Mort clenched onto the couch. He gave a gasp as Shooter began to thrust into him. He was clenching his eyes shut as he prayed Shooter wouldn't find the spot that would send him into a sweet bliss of pleasure.

Shooter looked down at the man. He noticed that Mort's eyes were so closed shut, he feared the pain it was brining to Mort. Then again it gave him more of a reason to look for the spot Mort would find pleasure from. Shooter also clasped onto the member below him and began to stroke it. He was soon pumping Mort's cock to the rhythm of his thrusts.

Mort gave a moan as Shooter brushed against the spot.

Shooter made an effort to keep hitting the area that caused so much pleasure.

Soon, both of them found themselves moaning a making sounds of pleasure erupt from their vocals. Both were also drawing closer to their own climaxes.

Mort could feel himself getting closer as he scrambled to catch his breath, which seemed impossible.

Shooter gave a few more thrusts as he felt the member in his hand begin to spill.

Once Mort had made his release, Shooter felt the areas around his cock begin to tighten. He came inside of Mort.

Mort gave a sigh as he felt the warm, silky liquid pour into him. He had to admit that it felt good. He shook the thought though as he felt Shooter ease out of him.

Shooter gently let Mort's legs slide off of his shoulders. Then he got up and off of the couch.

Mort lay on the couch and watched the man pick up his hat and fit it on his head.

Shooter came closer to Mort. He began to lean down and paused in front of Mort's lips. Then, he laughed and got up.

Mort watched the man walk away. He gave a deep sigh, "I'm nothing more then a toy."

The End

Yessssssssss, it's a one shot. But, if I get requests, and compliments, I might make a real story with the character from Secret Window. No flamers. I don't like you. I don't want to hear from you. Only if you have something good to say, like, 'that was cool.' Well anyway, hope you liked. Bye.

-D.D.Darkwriter

I'm stuck in the dark, but your not hear anymore.


End file.
